Guardabosques
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Ese protector de la naturaleza no sabía que era más raro. El enamorarse de un conejito mitad humano, que éste fuera un niño... que hayan tenido sexo o el estar duro mirando al conejo en ese momento, gritar, gemir y temblar. USxShotaBunny!UK, Mpreg.


Estoy en el celular porque soy súper rebelde, odio no tener nada con que escribir, le robaré descaradamente el notebook a una amiga, lo sé :3, necesito escribir USxUK!

**Pareja: **AlfredxKid+Bunny!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alfred con ganitas impuras en situaciones inadecuadas, Shota y Mpreg.

Alfred F. Jones era el guardabosques de ese lugar, tenía una cabaña bastante amplia y uno que otro amigo venía a saludar los días libres, sin mencionar que cerca del centro turístico se encontraban sus vecinos, eso sí ubicados a kilómetros de él, su vida era mantener aquel lugar en orden y proteger a los animales, resguardar ese lugar, amaba a toda criatura viva allí, aunque a cierto animalito lo quería un poco -mucho- más que a los demás.

Dios, se sentía tan zoofilico.

Y pedófilo.

Quizás era un pedozoofilico, sí, eso se escuchaba terrible la verdad, casi como si se excitara con las crías de los animales del bosque. Aunque cuando se trataba de él todo cambiaba.

Allí está, oh delicioso y suculento animal, lo mira de reojo presenciando la imagen frente a sus ojos sin miradas santas, en su lecho, que quedará impregnado con el olor de ese dulce conejo que hace no más de unos cuantos meses estuvo en celo, era un ser increíble. Era como un niño de trece o doce años de orejas suaves y esponjosas junto a una colita erótica y traviesa que ahora veía debajo del ano abierto del pequeño quien gritaba y gimoteaba, veía el miembro de menor tamaño que el suyo endurecerse con mayor fuerza a cada gemido de esfuerzo que daba.

–E-Es muy g-grande Al-Alfred...h-hurt...–y Jones sólo sujetaba la mano con fuerza, quizás era más enfermo estar duro al ver al conejo en ese estado y excitarse que amarlo en sí, porque ni siquiera estaban teniendo sexo, pero la imagen hacía que quisiera arrullar a su pequeño angelito entre sus brazos y morderle un poco las orejas, acariciar un poco su cola y ver que se endurecía y le gruñía que le tocara con más fuerza la cola.

Mimarlo y bueno... luego tener sexo toda la noche

–Aguanta Artie, falta poco...–suspiró ronco mientras con la mano libre se tocaba un poco el pene.

El pequeño estaba gimiendo y gritando como un animal, los ojos cristalizados por pequeñas y juguetonas lágrimas en sus ojos, y Alfred volvió a ver el estrecho culo del menor, la húmeda entrada siendo dilatada por un resistente huevo de color blanco que salía del interior, ya era el tercero aquella noche.

–Come on, sólo empuja un poco más...– susurraba no creyendo lo que decía. No sabía que era más loco e improbable.

El que se haya enamorado de un conejo al que cuida.

El que ese conejo sea un adolescente en celo que lo tentó y con el que acabó teniendo sexo.

Que se haya puesto duro en el "parto".

El mismo hecho de que un conejo macho esté pariendo... !HUEVOS!...

–Fueron c-cinco Alf-Alfred–susurró el conejo exhausto mientras Jones le acariciaba un poco los genitales para que se corriera luego de exitarse al sentir a sus hijos rozar esa parte por la cual le estimulaba su macho -alias el guardabosques más sexy y pedófilo del mundo-.

Pero claro, ese muchacho nunca pensó que el menor se embarazaría.

–Sí, lo sé, tuvimos cinco Mini-Alfreditos y Arthuritos– asintió con una sonrisa realmente feliz pero a la vez nerviosa.

Sí, lo más raro que le ha pasado es que ahora es padre de cinco pequeños que nacerían de un huevo. Pero sinceramente ya no le importaban las rarezas, porque si amar a ese animalito con todo su alma lo llenaba de situaciones raras y enfermas no importaría.

Porque el amor es raro, pero para Alfred, su amor por Arthur Kirkland fue lo más raro que le pasó, y aún así lo más hermoso.

**N.A: **Espero les gustaran, si creen que fue raro esperen, me pidieron un fic muy raro en donde tengo que embarazar a Arthur de peque, ya tengo la mitad en notitas de celular, pronto subiré esa abominación -está rara-, que viva el USxUK! -sí, este fic fue sacado de un doujin- :D


End file.
